


The Akatsuki's Deaths

by Beccaman



Category: Naruto
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaman/pseuds/Beccaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Akatsuki and their untimely deaths (Or in Kakuzu's case, too late of a death).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Akatsuki's Deaths

There was a boy,  
Filled with desire to protect his friends,  
Who lost one of them,  
And also lost his mind.  
The boy grew into a man,  
A leader of an evil organization,  
And one by one,  
They all died.  
The girl with pretty blue hair,  
And flowers everywhere,  
Sacrificed herself for peace.  
The boy who betrayed his clan,  
Was taken down by his brothers hands.  
The man with shark-like skin,  
Killed himself for his sin.  
One with silver hair,  
Who was immortal,  
Was buried alive.  
Another man with green and red eyes,  
Was taken down by surprise.  
The boy with long blonde hair,  
Blew himself to bits,  
And all that was left,  
Was the air.  
His partner in crime,   
A man with a wooden body,  
Was beaten,  
And torn apart,  
And died.  
A man who somewhat resembled a plant,  
Died from the force of an entire army.  
A young boy everyone thought died,  
Who everyone thought was a hero,  
Turned evil,  
And then sacrificed himself,  
To save others lives.  
The leader of the organization,  
The once young boy who wanted nothing more than to protect his friends,  
Died re-paying for all his crimes,   
By giving his life for ours.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like this one better or my one about Ex-Team 7 better? Let me know! It's for an English/Art project!


End file.
